


Kleiner Saphir - Little Sapphire

by Anina_Ginger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anina_Ginger/pseuds/Anina_Ginger
Summary: Jaime Lannister ist nie nach Königsmund geritten um seine Schwester zu retten --- Cersei Lannister und Euron Graufreud wurden bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Roten Bergfried unter Schutt begraben --- Sandor Clegane kehrt nach dem Sieg über seinen Bruder nach Winterfell zurück um Sansa Stark zu beschützen --- Jorah Mormont hat die Schlacht um Winterfell schwer verletzt überstanden ---Jon Snow wird für seinen Verrat an Königin Daenerys Tagaryen zur Nachtwache geschickt und bleibt an der Mauer.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Asche und Staub

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen.  
Überrascht eine deutsche Fanfiction hier zu finden?   
Ich dachte ich versuch mal mein Glück auf dieser Seite. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 1  
Asche und Staub  
Königsmund

Tyrion Lannister lief durch den zerstörten Gang. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, dass Drogon mit seinem Feueratem dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Palast fast vollständig eingestürzt war. Sie würden wohl oder übel ein vorübergehendes neues Hauptquartier finden müssen. Hier konnte man keinen Rat mehr abhalten. Nicht bevor der Schutt und die Asche beseitigt worden war. Das würde noch viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Bisher hatte man sich auf die Gegenden der Stadt konzentriert, die es am schlimmsten getroffen hatte. Das traf zwar eigentlich auf die gesamte Stadt zu, doch die wenigen Leute die überlebt hatten, waren vollauf damit beschäftigt sich um sich selbst und um Familien und Freunde zu kümmern. Kaum einer verschwendete seine Zeit damit beim Aufräumen des Palastes zu helfen.

Die, unter König Brandon dem Gebrochenen, vereinten Lords der sechs Königslade hatten ihre Unterstützung beim Wiederaufbau zugesagt. Lebensmittel und Arzneien waren trotzdem knapp und wurden streng rationiert. Verwundete und Obdachlose hatte man vor den Toren der Stadt untergebracht. Dort saßen die Meisten den ganzen Tag nur herum und starrten ins Leere. Hoffnungslos und entmutigt. Die Heimat zerstört und tote Körper in jeder Straße. Königsmund war groß. Noch immer wurden Menschen vermisst und jeden Tag wurden weitere Leichen ausgegraben. Tyrion hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben noch Überlebende zu finden.   
Der weiße Staub brannte in den Augen. Bei jedem Schritt wurde er aufgewirbelt. Er setzte sich hartnäckig in Kleidung und Haaren fest und war schwer abzuwaschen. Längst hatte der kleine Mann es aufgegeben sich den Staub aus den Augen zu wischen. Es brachte ohnehin nichts.   
Endlich erreichte er das große Tor, an dem er sich mit Brienne und Podrick treffen wollte. Die beiden waren am Hafen gewesen und hatten ein weiteres Mal die Lagerhäuser und Werften in Augenschein genommen. Dort war die Zerstörung zum Glück nicht ganz so schlimm wie im Zentrum und den Armenvierteln. Daenerys hatte ihre Angriffe auf den roten Bergfried konzentriert. Dort stand kaum mehr ein Stein auf dem anderen.

Brienne hielt sich kurz mit ihrem Bericht. Es gab keine Veränderungen seit dem letzten Mal. Podrick zeigte ihm die Notizen und Listen die er angefertigt hatte. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen. Kaum intakte Gebäude und verdorbene Vorräte in den Kammern. Ein niederschmetternder Tag.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in Richtung Stadttor. Dort gab es einige Raben die als Boten geschickt wurden. Eine Nachricht ging an Ser Davos, der momentan in Casterlystein weilte. Dort residiert zur Zeit ihr König. Es war besser geeignet als der zerstörte Bergfried. In seinem Rollstuhl war Bran ohnehin schon eingeschränkt, was den Untergrund anging. Und hier zwischen Schutt und Geröll war das Vorrankommen mit Rädern unmöglich.   
Von Casterlystein aus gab er Befehle und Anweisungen. Er musste nicht vor Ort sein um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Tyrion war sich sicher, das gerade in diesem Moment einer der aasfressenden Vögel über den Dächern von ihm kontrolliert wurde. 

Sie stiegen auf ihre Pferde und ritten Richtung Westen auf dem Goldweg.  
Brienne ritt voraus. Sie war in Gedanken. Keiner der Männer wagte es sie zu stören. In letzter Zeit neigte sie dazu schnell wütend zu werden, wenn man sie aus ihren Überlegungen riss. Tyrion glaubte zu ahnen, an was sie dachte. Oder besser gesagt an wen.  
Jaime Lannister. Sein großer Bruder und derzeitiger Lord von Casterlystein. Der Königsmörder, wie ihn manch einer noch immer nannte. Der goldene Löwe. Er hatte sich bei der Schlacht um Winterfell einen Namen gemacht. Trotz der Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Starkfamilie ihn für seine vergangenen Taten hinrichten würde, war er ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt. Hatte ihnen im Kampf gegen die weißen Wanderer beigestanden. Und schließlich hatte er auch Lady Briennes Herz erobert. Wobei er das vermutlich schon viel früher geschafft hatte. Nur bis vor einigen Monaten hatte sie es sich nie eingestanden seine Gefühle zu erwidern. Mittlerweile war Brienne auch keine Lady mehr sondern Ser Brienne von Tarth. Jaime hatte sie vor der Schlacht in Winterfell zum Ritter geschlagen. Ein denkwürdiges Ereignis an das Tyrion gerne zurückdachte.

„Pod! Willst du nicht noch einmal Jenne von Altsteinen zum Besten geben?“  
„Schon wieder?“  
Er hatte es bereits auf dem Hinweg gesungen. Doch Tyrion drängte ihn und so begann er mit dem Lied. Brienne ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und lauschte dem Jungen. Sie hörte es ebenso gerne wie Tyrion. Waren doch so viele Erinnerungen daran geknüpft.


	2. Der kleine Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der kleine Rat kommt zusammen und berät sich über verschiedene Dinge.

Kapitel 2  
Der kleine Rat  
Casterlystein

Der kleine Rat war einberufen. Am einen Kopfende saß König Brandon. Ihm gegenüber seine Hand Tyrion Lannister. Neben ihm auf der einen Seite Ser Davos Seewert, Meister der Schiffe und Samwell Tarly, Großmaester. Zu Tyrions Rechten hatten Ser Brienne von Tarth, Kommandantin der Königsgarde und Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser, Lord von Rosengarten und Meister der Münze Platz genommen. Neben ihm saß außerdem Tyrions Bruder Ser Jaime Lannister, Meister des Krieges und Lord von Casterlystein.

Bran hatte sich gerade nach Drogon erkundigt. Tyrion holte die Nachricht hervor, die ein Rabe am Morgen gebracht hatte.  
„Ser Jorah Mormont ist ihm mit seinen Männern auf den Fersen. Der letzte Bericht den er geschickt hat beschreibt ihre Bemühungen ihn nicht zu verlieren. Sie finden immer wieder Hinweise wo er gelandet ist. Er bleibt aber nicht an einem Ort sondern fliegt immer weiter Richtung Osten.“

„Er soll auch weiterhin Raben schicken, um uns über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren. Wir müssen zu jeder Zeit wissen wo Drogon sich aufhält.“

Bronn runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ist doch egal was das Biest macht. Hauptsache er ist nicht da wo wir sind. Warum verfolgt Mormont den verdammten Drachen überhaupt? Er ist doch jetzt Lord der Bäreninsel. Du hast ihm einen Platz im Rat angeboten, Tyrion. Wie kann man so verdammt dämlich sein und einen Platz im kleinen Rat und eine eigene Insel gegen eine Drachenjagd in Essos zu einzutauschen?“

„Jorah Mormont ist so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von dir. Seine Prioritäten liegen anders. Ich habe noch nie solch einen loyalen Menschen getroffen wie ihn... Mit Ausnahme von Ser Brienne vielleicht.“

„Ihr weicht vom Thema ab.“ warf diese ein und beugte sich vor um das Wort an Maester Samwell zu richten.  
„Ihr sagtet vorhin, dass ihr eine Nachricht von Lord Gendry Baratheon habt. Was hat er geschrieben?“

Samwell nickte.  
„In der Tat bekamen wir heute Morgen einen Raben aus Sturmkapp mit einem äußerst großzügigen Angebot. Lord Gendry schlägt vor alle Männer, Frauen die unverletzt und zur Zeit obdachlos sind nach Sturmkapp zu bringen. Nachdem er das neue Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon geworden ist, hat er Sturmkapp wieder zu einer funktionierenden Festung gemacht. Unter seiner Hand scheint das Land geradezu aufzublühen.“

„Wie poetisch.“ schmunzelte Jaime.  
„Wenn die Leute nach Sturmkapp wollen, sollte sie ein Trupp Männer begleiten. Ich werde mit dem Lord Kommandanten der Stadtwache sprechen und das in die Wege leiten.“

Sam meldete sich noch einmal zu Wort.  
„Lord Gendry bittet aber ausdrücklich darum nur die Gesunden zu schicken. Er hat auf Sturmkapp nicht genug Heiler die sich um Verletzungen kümmern könnten.“

„Schickt noch zwei unserer Ärzte mit ihnen in die Sturmlande. Das ist momentan alles was wir entbehren können.“

„Danke Maester Samwell, Ser Jaime.“ schloss Bran und nickte den Beiden zu.  
„Lord Tyrion. Bitte Schickt einen Raben mit einer Nachricht an meine Schwester. Es wäre gut, mit dem Wiederaufbau der Mauer so schnell wie möglich zu beginnen. Die weißen Wanderer sind zwar besiegt, doch es gibt noch andere Gefahren jenseits der Mauer. Riesen, Schattenwölfe. Sie sollte kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn sie nicht genug Männer bei der Nachtwache haben sollte sie ein paar Helfer schicken.“

„Ist das weise euer Gnaden? Ich weiß, Sansa ist eure Schwester. Aber da der Norden jetzt unabhängig ist, sollten wir uns wirklich in diese Angelegenheiten einmischen?“

„Sie wird es nicht als Einmischung sehen. Es ist ein gut gemeinter Rat.“

„Wie ihr wünscht Hoheit. Ich werde einen Raben schicken.“

Als sich Ser Davor räusperte, wandten sich alle Anwesenden zu ihm um.   
„Heute Morgen kam die erste Ladung Bauholz aus Grauwasserwacht. Allerdings wird es noch Jahre dauern, wenn wir alles Holz von so weit her bringen müssen. Es wäre ratsam die Häfen so schnell wie möglich wieder instand zu setzen. Dann könnten wir die Schiffe direkt in der Stadt entladen und die Wege wären kürzer.“

„Eine gute Idee, allerdings haben wir im Moment keine andere Wahl. Es gibt rund um Königsmund nun mal keine Bäume mehr. Cersei hat alles roden lassen.“ Tyrion seufzte, „Königswald wird seinem Namen nichtmehr gerecht.“

Es dauerte noch zwei Stunden, bis sie endlich alle Punkte besprochen hatten, die für den Tag vorgesehen waren. Im Anschluss an die Ratssitzung bat König Brandon Ser Brienne und Ser Jaime um einen Moment ihrer Zeit und ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen. Außerdem richtete er an Ser Podrick die Bitte, ihnen Wein zu bringen. Dieser nickte und eilte davon.  
Tyrion richtete noch einen letzten fragenden Blick auf seinen Bruder, bevor er als letzter den Raum verließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist der nächste Part meiner Story.   
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Lasst mir doch ein Review da. Würde mich sehr freuen.
> 
> Eure Anina


	3. Konsequenzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> König Bran hat Jaime und Brienne Wichtiges zu sagen.

Kapitel 3  
Konsequenzen  
Casterlystein

„Es gibt eine Sache die ich nur mit euch besprechen möchte.“  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick trat Podrick ein. Er trug ein Tablett und darauf eine Karaffe mit drei Bechern. Schnell machte er sich daran sie auf den Tisch zu stellen und den Wein einzuschenken. Brienne schmunzelte. Er sah sehr geübt aus, als er den Alkohol eingoss. Er hatte den Knappen noch nicht völlig hinter sich gelassen. Ein wenig davon steckte noch in ihm und würde wohl nie verschwinden.  
Podrick verbeugte sich noch einmal vor Bran, Jaime und Brienne bevor er wieder hinaus ging.

„Ser Brienne.“ setze Bran in ernstem Ton an, „Während eurer Abwesenheit haben wir eine Nachricht aus eurer Heimat erhalten.“

„Eine Nachricht von Tarth?“

„So ist es. Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass euer Vater Lord Selwyn nicht bei guter Gesundheit ist. Die Ärzte schreiben er ist schwach und sie haben keine Hoffnung, dass er noch lange durchhalten wird.“

Jaime warf einen langen Blick auf Brienne. Sie wirkte gefasst. Doch ihre Finger krallten sich in die Lehne des Stuhls.  
Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig als sie sprach.  
„Euer Gnaden, konntet ihr seinen... habt ihr... seine Zukunft gesehen?“  
Man hörte ihr an, wie sehr sie sich um ihren Vater sorgte.

„Ich sehe alles. Das was war und das was sein wird. Allerdings nur soweit ich keinen Einfluss darauf nehme. Das Schicksal eures Vaters ist ungewiss. Doch ich denke es würde ihm gut tun seine Tochter zu sehen.“

„Ihr wärt damit einverstanden, dass Ser Brienne nach Tarth reist?“  
Jaime war erstaunt. Immerhin konnte man nicht ohne weiteres auf die Kommandantin der Königsgarde verzichten.

„In der Tat, Ser Jaime. Und ihr solltet sie begleiten.“

„Aber euer Hoheit! Damit würdet ihr gleich zwei Mitglieder des Rates verlieren.“

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Ser Brienne. Doch wenn ich damit ein Menschenleben retten kann, dann ist es das wert. Der Rat wird auf euch beide auf unbestimmte Zeit verzichten. Ser Podrick wird stellvertretend für euch den Platz im Rat einnehmen und Ser Jaime wird jemanden auswählen der ihn während seiner Abwesenheit vertritt. Lord Selwyn wird sich über die Anwesenheit seiner Tochter freuen. Und sei es nur um seine letzten Worte zu hören. Vielleicht erholt er sich auch soweit, dass er sein Enkelkind kennenlernen kann.“

„Euer Gnaden, mein Vater hat kein Enkelkind. Ich bin seine einzige lebende Tochter. Mein Bruder Galladon starb vor vielen Jahren im Alter von acht. Arianne und Alysanne sind beide noch in der Wiege gestorben. Sonst habe ich keine Geschwister.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ja, ihr Vater hatte mehrere Frauen in seinem Leben gehabt. Aber ihr war nie zu Ohren gekommen, dass aus einer dieser Verbindungen ein anderes Kind entstanden wäre. Jedenfalls soweit sie wusste.

„Das Kind von dem ich spreche ist noch nicht geboren. Deswegen habe ich um eine Unterredung mit euch beiden gebeten. Nun, es ist so, dass eure gemeinsame Zeit in Winterfell nicht ohne Folgen geblieben ist.“ 

Brienne erstarrte. Sie riss die Augen auf.  
„Wollt ihr damit sagen... ich erwarte ein Kind?“

Jaime gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. So als wolle er etwas sagen, verschluckte sich aber an den Worten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich es bin der euch diese Neuigkeit überbringt. Aber ich habe es vorausgesehen und kann euch mit Gewissheit sagen, dass ihr schwanger seid.“

Ser Jaime hatte es bisher nicht gewagt Brienne direkt anzusehen. Aus Angst was er dort entdecken könnte. Brienne würde Mutter werden! Er würde Vater werden!  
Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach dem Kelch und trank einen großen Schluck. Und dann noch einen um sicher zu gehen.  
Brienne zögerte ob sie ebenfalls trinken sollte. Ihr Verlangen nach einem Becher Wein war im Moment ziemlich groß. Doch war das ratsam? Sie musste sich in einem frühen Stadium befinden, wenn sie bisher noch keine Veränderungen an ihrem eigenen Körper bemerkt hatte.  
Schließlich nahm sie den Becher und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Das kühle Nass auf ihrer Zunge fühlte sich gut an.

„Und ihr seid euch absolut sicher?“ fragte sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

„Absolut und ohne jeglichen Zweifel.“

Brienne wurde immer blasser. Ihre ohnehin von Natur aus helle Haut bekam einen ungesunden Teint. Nur ihre vielen Sommersprossen blieben wie immer. Gerade überlegte Jaime ob er ihre Hand ergreifen und ihr Mut zusprechen sollte, da erhob Bran die Stimme und rief nach Podrick, der keine drei Sekunden später eintrat. Offenbar hatte er vor der Tür gewartet. Er warf den beiden fragende Blicke zu, doch sie bemerkten sie gar nicht.

„Ich glaube das ist vorerst alles. Gute Nacht, Ser Brienne, Ser Jaime.“

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben versäumte Brienne es rechtzeitig aufzustehen und erst als Podrick mit dem König schon wieder bei der Tür war erhob sie sich. Kaum hatten die beiden den Raum verlassen ließ sie sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen. Sie rührten sich nicht. Und keiner wagte es die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Schließlich seufzte Jaime. Die Gefühle drängten ihn zu überwältigen. Er schwankte zwischen Überraschung, Schock, Freude, Liebe und Angst. Er nahm noch einen Schluck Wein bevor er sprach.  
„Brienne...“  
Das war alles was er in diesem Moment sagen oder denken konnte. 

„Wir bekommen ein Kind... Jaime. Wir... werden Eltern?“ Das letzte klang wie eine Frage.

„So scheint es wohl... Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Brienne... Ich werde Vater?“

„So scheint es wohl...“ ihre blauen Augen wurden groß als sie sah, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.


	4. Der singende Zwerg von Casterlystein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich liebe die Verbundenheit zwischen Tyrion und Jaime. Jedes Mal wenn sich die beiden unterhalten macht es irrsinnigen Spaß das zu schreiben.
> 
> Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

Kapitel 4  
Der singende Zwerg von Casterlystein  
Casterlystein

Jaime saß tief in einen Stuhl gesunken im Zimmer seines jüngeren Bruders. Er hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Die Worte kreisten immer noch wie wild in seinem Gehirn und er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Wir sollten eine Tost ausbringen!“  
Wiederholte Tyrion ungefähr zum fünften Mal. Er hob seinen Becher und Jaime, tat es ihm gleich.

„Auf was trinken wir jetzt?“

„Auf dich natürlich! Auf deine fruchtbringenden Lenden!“

„Auf das ich Vater werde!“

„Auf dass du Vater wirst!“

Sie tranken bereits seit geraumer Zeit und Tyrion rief nun zum zweiten Mal nach mehr Wein. Die Nachricht verdiente es gebührend gefeiert zu werden.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich für dich freue! Bald wird man Lieder über euch singen. Stell es dir vor. Der Königsmörder und die Maid von Tarth! Zwei Ritter! Im Kampf und in der Liebe vereint!“  
Er stellte seinen Becher so schwungvoll auf den Tisch, das eine Welle über den Rand schwappte und sich der Alkohol über die Platte verteilte.  
„Ich bin ein guter Dichter! Vielleicht sollte ich als Gaukler durch die Welt ziehen. Der singende Zwerg von Casterlystein! Ich würde reich werden.“

„Kannst du ein Instrument spielen?“

„Reicht es nicht zu singen?“

„Nicht wenn du reich werden willst.“

„Ich könnte pfeifen.“ schlug Tyrion vor und versuchte eine Kostprobe zum Besten zu geben. Er stellte allerdings fest, dass es unmöglich war gleichzeitig zu pfeifen und zu singen und so wandte er sich wieder dem zu, was er am besten konnte. Er griff nach seinem Wein.  
„Hast du sie schon gefragt?“

„Hab ich was gefragt?“  
Jaime konnte nicht mehr klar denken.

„Wann werdet ihr heiraten?“ Tyrion hickste und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Ihr müsst doch darüber gesprochen haben.“

„Haben wir nicht.“ stellte sein Bruder erstaunt fest.  
„Wir haben kaum zehn Worte gewechselt seid König Bran es uns gesagt hat.“ Jaime starrte auf seine Hände.  
„Sie hat sich entschuldigt und ist gegangen.“

„Warum ist sie gegangen?“

„Sie wollte nachdenken... “

„An deiner Stelle hätte ich sie sofort gefragt.“

„Du bist aber nicht an meiner Stelle.“ stellte er trocken fest. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn um sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Das ist wahr. Aber ich frag mich manchmal schon warum.“

Daraufhin warf ihm Jaime einen verwirrten Blick zu.  
„Soll das heißen du willst Kinder? Das höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal aus deinem Mund.“

„Das soll heißen, dass ich mittlerweile geglaubt habe dir den Titel des dümmsten Lannisters abgelaufen zu haben. Aber das scheint ja nicht der Fall zu sein. Wie es aussieht habe ich nach wie vor das Gehirn und du das gute Aussehen. Irgendwie beruhigt mich das.“

„He!“

„Als ich Brienne das erste Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich noch sie ist eine Frau, die auf Äußerlichkeiten keinen Wert legt. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Immerhin hat sie sich den schönen Bruder ausgesucht, anstatt den schlauen!“  
Tyrion goss erneut Wein nach und hob den Becher.  
„Du willst doch nicht, dass dein Kind als Bastard aufwächst, oder?“

„Natürlich nicht! Aber sie wird sagen, dass sie nicht heiraten kann weil sie jetzt ein Ritter ist. Und Ritter dürfen nach dem Kodex nicht heiraten...“

„Jaime! Wir haben ein neues Zeitalter! Warum solltet ihr nicht heiraten dürfen? Diese alten, stumpfsinnigen Regeln gelten heute nicht mehr. Wir haben einen König der gewählt wurde, eine Frau die zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und Kommandantin der Königsgarde ist. Warum sollte es da noch jemanden stören, wenn Ritter heiraten?“

Jaime brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Er musste seinem Bruder Recht geben. Und innerlich verfluchte er sich, dass er nicht selbst so gedacht und Brienne sofort um ihre Hand gebeten hatte. Eigentlich hätte er das schon viel früher tun sollen. Als sie noch in Winterfell waren. Hier auf Casterlystein war es anders. Sie verbrachten die Nächte nicht mehr gemeinsam und sprachen kaum miteinander außerhalb der Ratssitzungen als wären ihre gemeinsamen Stunden in Winterfell nie passiert und die Gefühle die zwischen ihnen standen dort zurückgeblieben. 

Sein Bruder erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und zog ihn mit ein wenig Mühe auf die Beine.

„Komm mit. Ich will dir etwas zeigen.“

Wankend verließ Jaime nach seinem Bruder das Zimmer. Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür noch einmal und Tyrion kam zurück um die Weinkaraffe und ihre Becher zu holen. Der Abend war noch jung.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, dass ihr bis hier her gelesen habt.   
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.   
Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen.   
Lob sowie Kritik sind jederzeit willkommen. ♥♥♥


End file.
